


Why Aren't You Afraid of Me

by Hereliesbethboland



Series: Tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Explicit Language, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, Fluff prompt, Mild Sexual Content, Phone Sex, Romance, tipsy!Rio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hereliesbethboland/pseuds/Hereliesbethboland
Summary: Set in a softer, dreamier season 2 sometime post 2.05 -- Rio has a few too many and calls Beth up.Tumblr fluff prompt from Lex1-9 -- "Why aren't you afraid of me"  "at least I'm with you" :)
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: Tumblr prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111124
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Why Aren't You Afraid of Me

Beth is dreaming. It’s a very _ good  _ dream… one with soft kisses and light caresses, until suddenly the kisses aren’t soft anymore, but demanding and she feels him pulling at her flesh and squeezing. She sees golden-brown hands spreading her thighs, and she’s seeking out friction that never comes until she awakens, breathless and sweaty. 

“Okay,” she mutters to herself in the dark of her room.

This is the third dream she’s had this week starring Rio and frankly, it’s exhausting. She needs to get him out of her system or something. Again. Ok, so she'd tried that in the and it had only served to make her more curious about him. 

But seeing him with that gorgeous woman, well... that was all the more reason to not let it happen again. How could she compete with that? Also, why would she want to?  He's nothing but a dangerous criminal and its ridiculous that she keeps having to remind herself of this fact. 

She closes her eyes and tries to fall asleep, but at once his deep brown eyes fill her head and she hears his voice:

_ Whaddyou wanna call us, then?  _

_ You ain’t nothin’ I don’t need you! _

_ You’d look so much better on top of it.  _

She lets out an exasperated sound and kicks her blankets to the bottom of her bed in a fit. Squeezing her eyes shut again, she stuffs a pillow between her legs and wills herself to think about the cute guy from the kids’ school. The one who's always smiling and flirting with her. _Bill? Bob?_

She imagines they're on a date and he’s being very sweet, holding doors and resting his hand at the small of her back… she’s asleep in less than a minute. 

“BZZT BZZT BZZT” 

In a sleepy daze she grabs for her vibrating phone, thinking it must be Annie or Ruby. 

“Hello?” 

“Elizabeth!” 

Beth jolts up in bed at the name, instantly awake and alarmed because though it sounds like Rio, it also doesn’t. 

“Uh… are you.. Who is this?” 

“Ouch, that hurts, Ma. You don’t know my voice?” 

It is Rio and he sounds… drunk?

“Yes. I do. Is everything ok?” she asks.

“Everythings great. Thanks to you bein’ my star pupil.” 

Beth smiles at his tone- he sounds absolutely delightful. What had she done to deserve a drunk dial from Rio? 

“I am? Doesn’t seem like it,” she says as she adjusts her pillows behind her and settles against them. 

“No? Why you say that?” 

“Um because you are _always_ mad at me.” 

“I ain’t mad at you, baby.” 

Beth feels warmth spread out from her chest down to her toes at his pet name. He affects her way too much. 

“Could’ve fooled me,” she says, “What do you call a gun to the head, exactly? A nice how-do-you-do?” 

He’s laughing now and the sound of it sends a pleasant thrill down her spine. 

“You somethin' else, you know that?” 

“I’m just me." 

“Yeah, that’s my point. I ain’t never met anyone like you.” 

“Maybe you need to get out more," she says, smiling at her own clever banter. 

“Nah, you special,” he says, voice lower now. 

Beth doesn’t respond and she feels the mood shift. This thing between them, it's almost supernatural. Sometimes she feels like her attraction to him exists on a whole different plane, and when he says things like that… her entire body reacts. 

“Thank you," she says softly. 

“Can I ask you somethin’?” 

“Mhm.” 

“ **Why aren’t you afraid of me?** ” Rio asks. 

She's not expecting this level of poignancy, but she's happy to answer him. 

“If you were going to kill me, you would have by now,” she says, knowing her answer is more simplistic than the truth. 

She  _ is  _ afraid of him, but it's less about her physical safety and more about the cute girl that gets the sweet hugs. 

“Hmm,” he hums and then he’s quiet. 

Beth cradles the phone loosely against her face, yawning as she sinks down into her pillows.

“What are you doin?” he asks her, voice low and soft. 

“Why I’m baking a cake." 

He huffs a laugh. “You would do some crazy shit like that at three AM though, don’t lie.” 

“I would,” she agrees. 

“You in your bed?” 

“Mhm." Beth feels her heart rate spike as heat pools in her belly. 

“Mm. Wouldn’t mind seein’ what that looks like," he says. "Whatchu wearin'?" 

Beth freezes at his implication and the trajectory of this conversation. 

She looks down at her modest silk pajamas and thinks about lying but decides against it. 

“Just... my silk jammies." 

“Jammies?” 

“Yes." 

“Like those ones I saw you in on the street?" 

“Yes, those,” she breathes out, snuggling deeper into the covers. 

“I love those. Take em’ off.” 

“What?” 

“Take. Them. Off.” His voice is demanding now, the same tone he gets when he’s losing patience with her. 

“No," she says. 

“No?” 

“You heard me.” 

“Please?” he says. 

She can practically hear him pouting through the phone, the mental image of his lower lip protruding prompting her to undress quickly. 

“Ok, I did it," she says, feeling completely ridiculous as a blush fans across her cheeks and down her neck.

“Mm  _ damn _ . What do your panties look like?” 

“I’m not…. I can’t do this, I.."  


“Tell me.” 

“I’m not _wearing_ any.” 

Rio curses under his breath and Beth bites her lip, unable to stop her hand from travelling over her tummy until her fingertips are touching her soft, trimmed hair. 

“Touch yourself for me." 

Beth immediately slides her fingers down over her slit and gathers the wetness there, ghosting it up over her clit. “Mmm,” she moans out. "I am." 

“Mmm,” Rio’s moan matches hers and she can hear his breaths coming faster. “What do you feel like?” 

“Soft. Wet,” 

“Elizabeth..” 

“I wish it was you touching me,” she says, surprised by her own boldness and extra turned on by it. 

“ _Fuck._ Me too. If I hadn’t been drinkin’ I’d be bustin’ your doors down right now.” 

“You would?” 

“Yeah. Can’t stop thinking about the way you felt around me. Need it… need you again.” 

“How did I feel?” Her cheeks burn as sweat pools between her breasts. Hearing what he thinks about her, how he felt... it’s bringing her so close.

“Warm and tight. So _fucking tight_ around me. Like you never wanted to let me go.”

“I didn’t,” she confesses, remembering how time just seemed to stop when she'd been with him. 

She circles the sensitive bundle of nerves in a steady rhythm and moans softly. 

“Yeh, c’mon Mama, come on those pretty fingers for me,” Rio says, the sound of his voice enough to send her over the edge. She sighs into the phone as she comes down. 

"How you feel now?" 

"Really great," she says, smiling lazily. 

They're quiet for a few moments and she starts to feel herself drifting off... 

“Lizabeth?” 

“Hmm?” 

“That husband of yours… where he at?” 

“He sleeps in the spare bedroom.” 

“I don’t like to share,” he says. 

“Neither do I,” she says, thinking of the mystery woman again.  “ **At least I’m with you** and no one else. Partners I mean, and... more. If you want.."

"I do want," Rio says. 

"Ok then. Goodnight." 

"Goodnight, Elizabeth." 


End file.
